I Challengue OneShot ZoRo
by Lunanoe
Summary: OneShots participantes del I Challengue OneShot ZoRo. Pasad, leed y votad. ¡ZoRo por y para fans!
1. Afrodisiaco- Cata

Hola, minna! Esta será mi única N/A en todos los OneShot siguientes, las que aparezcan son de los autores originales. Bueno, desde el Club de Facebook ZoroxRobin hemos iniciado el I Challengue OneShot ZoRo. Estos son los fics participantes y todo el que lo desee puede dejar su voto mandándome en un MP su favorito. Tenéis hasta el 24 de septiembre para votar. Espero que disfrutéis!

Comenzamos:

* * *

-Y así es como acabamos cayendo aquí.- Dijo alegremente una chica de ojos grises y cabello negro mientras engullía un montón de carne.

-Arigatou de nuevo por salvarnos de los Marines.- Murmuró la voz de otra joven, de cabello castaño, con mechas azules, y ojos dorados.

-Shishishishi… No fue nada, ¡lo habríamos hecho por cualquiera!- Exclamó Luffy mientras seguía compitiendo con Keira a ver quién podía comerse más pedazos de niku.

-Será interesante hablar con vosotras sobre vuestro mundo.- Robin sonreía, alegre, antes de darle un trago a su vaso de vino.

Shiroaki y Keira sonrieron maliciosamente.

_**"Seis horas antes, esa misma mañana, al desembarcar en una isla…"  
**_  
-¿Estáis seguras de que no queréis que os acompañe? ¿Shiroaki-swan? ¿Keira-chwan?- Preguntó un enamorado Sanji mientras veía como ambas se alejaban a paso ligero por la calle.

-No es necesario, Sanji.- Dijo la ojigris.

-Podemos apañárnoslas solas.- Aseguró Shiroaki.

Y tras esto perdieron de vista a sus nakama.

-¿Tienes claro nuestro plan?- Murmuró la ojidorada.

-Más que claro.- Contestó. -Será fácil distraer a Sanji, lo difícil será encerrarlos en la misma habitación.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Le guiñó un ojo y señaló una farmacia a apenas unos metros. -Vamos.

_**"De nuevo en el Sunny…"**_

Robin se levantó de su asiento, después de acabarse el último trago de su vaso. Se despidió, dando las buenas noches, y se marchó hasta la habitación de las chicas.

Keira se levantó unos diez minutos más tarde y se dirigió a la habitación, tocando a la puerta antes de entrar. Al no recibir ninguna contestación, entró para encontrarse a Robin sentada sobre la cama, leyendo uno de sus libros.

-¿Necesitas algo, Keira-chan?- Murmuró al percatarse de su presencia.

-No, no necesito nada, gracias, Robin…- Dijo, ligeramente atenta. El sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo le hizo sonreír maliciosamente. -Es más, creo que debería irme.- Y tras esto salió por la puerta dejando a una, algo confundida, Robin a su espalda.

-¡Oi! ¡No empujes! ¿¡Qué demonios queréis de mi!?- Exclamó una voz a la entrada de su habitación. -¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Oi!- Por la puerta abierta, entonces, apareció Zoro, aparentemente sin sus katana, siendo empujado por Shiroaki. Una vez en el interior, dicha puerta se cerró de golpe y la pareja pudo oír como alguien la cerraba desde fuera. Con llave.

_**"Cinco horas antes, en la isla…"**_

-¿No sois un poco jóvenes para comprar estas cosas?- Murmuró el farmacéutico mientras ponía los polvos en una pequeña bolsita.

-No, no lo somos. Cierre el pico y denos eso.- Keira le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y Shiroaki le tendió unas monedas.

-Esto va a ser genial…- Dijo, sonriendo de forma malvada, la ojidorada mientras volvían al Sunny.

-¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que pasa!- La pelinegra soltó una risita nerviosa. -¡Que ganas…!

_**"De nuevo en el Sunny…"**__  
_  
-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a esas dos?!- Exclamó Zoro, encarando la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenshi-san?- Robin recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo medio desnudo del peliverde.

-¡Me han arrancado el abrigo y me han metido aquí a empujones!- Contestó.

Robin se quedó observando de arriba abajo a Zoro. Sus ojos se perdieron recorriendo la fuerte espalda del kengou, recreándose en cada uno de sus músculos. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y se mordió el labio. ¿No empezaba a hacer calor?

-¿Y tus katana, kenshi-san?- Inquirió, tratando de alejar esas imágenes que estaban pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Me las han arrancado con el abrigo.- Dijo. -No me creo que un par de chiquillas me hayan hecho eso…- Se lamentó.

Se giró sobre si mismo, encarando a la morena, y esta sintió como su corazón se disparaba de nuevo. Si bien la vista del pecho desnudo del peliverde no era algo inusual, puesto que le veía entrenar cada día, en esta ocasión parecía diferente, no sabría explicarlo, pero le veía diferente. Más atractivo de costumbre, tal vez, más sexy… De repente, las sábanas de la cama comenzaban a darle demasiado calor.

Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, viendo como el peliverde imitaba sus acciones, rindiéndose en sus intentos de llamar a alguien. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

_**"Dos horas antes, en la cocina del barco…"**_

-¡Sanji-kyun~~!- Exclamó la voz de Keira desde la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que el rubio corriese como un poseso hacia ella. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor..?- Murmuró con rostro inocente y giñándole un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto, Keira-chwan! ¡Por ti haría lo que hiciera falta!

-Se me ha caído la pelota por la borda mientras jugaba con los demás… ¿Podrías ir y cogerla?- Pidió, sonriendo.

-¡Enseguida, Keira-chwan!- Gritó a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo y tirarse al mar de cabeza.

-Rápido.- Apremió la ojigris, dejando entrar a Shiroaki. -No tenemos mucho tiempo, estará de vuelta enseguida.

Vio como la morena entraba corriendo, con la pequeña bolsita que habían comprado esa mañana en la isla, y cogía la botella de vino de la que siempre solía beber Robin a la hora de la cena. Destapándola, echó un poco de dicho polvo rosa en el interior y lo removió ligeramente.

-Esto debería ser suficiente.- Asintió la chica de mechas azules. -Vámonos antes de que vuelva.- Salieron, entonces, disparadas por la puerta que daba a la consulta.

-¡Keira-chwan~~! ¡Ya he recuperado tu pel-! ¿Are? ¿Dónde está?

_**"De nuevo en la habitación de las chicas…"  
**_  
No podía evitar mirar de reojo al peliverde cada poco tiempo. Habían pasado ya unos largos minutos desde su inesperada entrada, a la fuerza, y apenas habían compartido palabra alguna. Robin sentía su rostro arder sin razón alguna, notaba su cuerpo caliente por la excitación que le estaba provocando la simple presencia del kengou. Tembló ligeramente cuando notó el aire moverse a su alrededor, indicando que Zoro se había levantado de su posición, estando medio recostado sobre la cama, para pasar a sentarse derecho.

-Kenshi-san…

Iba a pedirle si podía alcanzarle el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita cercana a él cuando un fuerte impulso del barco los lanzó a ambos al suelo.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién ha activado un Coup de Burst?- Pero los pensamientos de Zoro fueron cortados en seco al sentir algo dúctil y suave presionarse contra su propio pecho.

Debido al repentino movimiento, Robin había sido lanzada sobre él, y ahora se encontraba tumbada sobre Zoro, con su rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello del kenshi y arrodillada con las piernas a ambos lados de sus abdominales.

La arqueóloga podía sentir cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con el peliverde y su corazón ahora latía incluso más rápido que antes. Levantó la vista del cuello del kenshi y se perdió en sus ojos negros. Las repentinas ganas de besarle que habían surgido cuando le vio entrar la superaron y, sin poder soportarlo más, unió sus labios.

Si bien Zoro fue pillado por sorpresa, eso no le impidió responder al beso con la misma energía y pasión con la que le estaba besando Robin. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de la morena, subiendo por el interior de la camiseta, mientras que las de ella se deleitaban con la suavidad del cabello del kenshi.

El beso fue aumentando en pasión y profundidad, aumentando el deseo de ambos, y Robin pasó de sentarse en los abdominales del kenshi a hacerlo sobre su creciente erección, sacándole un gruñido.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga…

_**"En algún rincón del barco, cercano a la habitación de las chicas…"**_

-¡La misión ha sido un éxito!- Susurró Keira, emocionada al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que se oían a través del techo sobre ellas. Sí, se habían escondido justo bajo la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Shhh…! Que nos oirán…- Le riñó Shiroaka, poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios. -Pero sí, la idea del afrodisíaco ha sido muy buena.- Sonrió. -Pero, ¿de verdad hacía falta…?

-Sí.- Interrumpió la morena, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. -Sí era necesario poner la cámara para grabarlo todo.


	2. Alcohol y libros- Silvia

-Oi, onna… ¿es que nunca dejas de leer? – le dijo, antes de dar otro trago a su botella de biiru.- ¿No te aburre?

Levantó la mirada del libro y hacia él, sorprendida por su pregunta. Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo a escasos metros de ella, en cubierta, con su habitual abrigo verde, haramaki, y pantalones y botas negros, disfrutando de la brisa y de los resquicios del ocaso, del cielo nocturno teñido de magenta. Apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre la misma rodilla, agarrando con esa mano la botella que se acercaba a la boca casi ritualmente.

-No, kenshi-san… lo mismo que tú no te cansas de beber –le dijo Robin, mirando acusadamente a la exposición de botellas vacías a un lado de él.

Zoro enarcó una ceja y la miró, no dejándose intimidar por la implícita acusación en sus palabras. Robin sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar.

-Es bastante curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Que no te afecte ya. Eres muy joven todavía para ser tan tolerante al alcohol.

Sonrió hacia ella, un poco fanfarrón.

-¿Quién te dice que no me afecta?

Robin recapacitó sobre eso durante unos segundos.

-Bueno… desde luego no te comportas como el resto –sonrió levemente, mientras de fondo se oía al resto de la tripulación canturreando y montando jaleo todavía en el interior de la cocina, o correteando por el resto de la cubierta, borrachos como cubas-. Pero sí, tienes razón… ciertamente no puedo saber cuánto te afecta. Eso sólo lo sabes tú.

Robin concluyó su reflexión y volvió a dirigir la vista a su libro. El kengou la siguió mirando con su único ojo útil mientras apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás en una de las paredes del barco.

Sí, a él no le daba por berrear y hacer tonterías. Pero vaya que si le afectaba beber. Con los primeros tragos, sentía que el sueño que le solía hacer caer dormido tan a menudo se esfumaba. Y se sentía más relajado, menos presionado bajo sus propias exigencias. Con los siguientes, su voluntad de hierro y su obcecación con el entrenamiento y la consecución de su sueño llegaban a esfumarse bajo el peso de su innegable condición, al fin y al cabo, de humano… de varón. Sus katanas… sí… ser el mejor… por supuesto… pero su atención se solía desviar irremediablemente hacia cierta nakama, su mente centrada en ella… en ella y en sus ojos, en su cabellera azabache y sus curvas imposibles.

Al diablo el mundo entero, joder… Sólo podía pensar en ella.

Bebía apartado normalmente por eso. Porque si estaba con todos, y con ella, no podía evitar mirarla. Y no podía evitar mirarla lo suficiente fijamente como para que alguien se percatara. Y Zoro no quería eso. Sabía que no debía pensar en ella así, que no iba a traerle nada bueno, que no debía dejarse distraer por esos… deseos. Necesidades. OBSESIONES.

Pero… terminaba bebiendo otra vez al día siguiente, y caía de nuevo en ese hilo fatal de pensamientos que se condenaba a observar, como si fuera el espectador de su película y no el propio actor.

Y por eso la miraba ahora, fijamente otra vez, mientras ella seguía leyendo ahí fuera, sentada en su tumbona, con esa blusa blanca desabrochada y esos vaqueros nimios, con el bikini negro debajo y el pelo trenzado cayendo por el borde del respaldo, completamente ignorante de que la escudriñaba centímetro a centímetro sin remedio.

Y no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería acercársele de una maldita vez y decirle que le volvía loco, que por favor le dejara besarla sin partirle la columna, que sería una sola vez, sólo para poder volver a dormir tranquilo y calmar su maldita obsesión.

.

.

.

Una copa de vino irrumpió de pronto en el campo de visión de la morena.

-¿Qué lees? – le preguntó Zoro, ofreciéndole la bebida mientras sostenía la suya propia en la otra mano.

Robin sonrió, gratamente sorprendida por encontrar al peliverde al otro lado de su copa, y no a Sanji como era costumbre. Era el vino que más le gustaba, además. ¿Quizá le apetecía, por fin, un poco de compañía al kengou?

-Pues… una novela.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Normalmente no te interesan para nada mis libros.

-Yo te traigo alcohol, tú me explicas un poco sobre tu lectura. Intercambio.

Robin rió bajito.

-Definitivamente retiro lo dicho sobre el efecto del alcohol en ti, kenshi-san.

Zoro tomó asiento en el suelo de nuevo, frente a la tumbona de Robin, de forma que pudieran mirarse a la cara.

-¿"Kenshi-san" otra vez, Robin?

La arqueóloga le miró rasgando los ojos y se llevó la copa a los labios, dando un sorbo al vino tinto con toda su paciencia.

-Disculpa - dijo, pasando discretamente la lengua por sus labios tras beber-; Zoro.

Maldita onna… le provocaba escalofríos, y estaba seguro de que lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito… aunque ahora mismo le daba igual…

Robin cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la tumbona. Queriendo saber, Zoro lo cogió y lo abrió por la página que la morena había estado leyendo ahora mismo y que había dejado marcada para seguir.

Zoro no lo vio, pero Robin sonrió maliciosamente en cuanto el espadachín empezó a leer.

-"Catherine gimió bajo los labios del herrero. Lo que hacían no era correcto, pero sus besos eran demasiado irresistibles, y no podía hacer más que responderle. Se amoldaban a la perfección, como piezas de puzzle, y la sensación era potente y arrebatadora, imparable. Thomas la besaba con dulzura, lentamente, le lamía los labios e intentaba hacerse lugar entre ellos. Su lengua se infiltró en su boca y Catherine gimió al sentirla junto a la suya, tirando sin querer de la ropa del chico, y las ásperas manos de él empezaron a escal-.."

Al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿P-pero qué demonios es esto? – preguntó, casi escandalizado, cerrando el libro y tirándoselo a Robin a toda prisa.

Ella rió quedamente, como le era tan característico.

-Es una novela romántica. Es normal que haya besos… por no hablar de las escenas de cama… fufufu- añadió en voz muy bajita.

Zoro siguió sonrojándose, murmurando algo ininteligible y bebiendo de su botella.

-Oh, vamos. Está tan bien escrito que pone la piel de gallina. Realmente transmite las sensaciones, ¿no crees?

El kengou la miró serio… aún con algo de sonrojo, pero serio.

-Pues no sé – dijo, desviando la mirada, y bebiendo de nuevo.

-Hum…? – Robin se incorporó un poco más en su hamaca, y se echó hacia adelante hasta quedar apoyada con sus codos sobre sus piernas.- Zoro…

Volvió a mirarla, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus profundos ojos azules ahora que le miraban con tanto interés, como si fuera una de esas piedras grabadas que tanto le quitaban el sueño.

-¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

El tono en sus mejillas oscureció, y tuvo que desviar la mirada al final, incapaz de aguantarla firmemente. ¿De verdad tenía que hablar… sobre esto… con Nico Robin? Si no fuera un tipo tan sereno como era, hubiera empezado a temblar.

-Zoro – le llamó.

-Qué.

La arqueóloga se mordió el labio casi imperceptiblemente, y se echó un poco más hacia adelante, quedando a un palmo de la cara del espadachín.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

_Oh, Dios mío._

El encuadre era espectacular. Su cara tan cerca, su mirada viajando de los ojos a los labios del chico. Su largo pelo cayendo por encima de su hombro, y sus brazos haciendo aún más evidente el abundante escote cuando sus manos se apoyaron en el asiento directamente, entre sus piernas. Y por supuesto, en sus labios, esa _maldita_ sonrisa.

-No te rías de mí, onna.

-No lo hago.

Un instante después, sintió la mano de Robin acariciarle la mandíbula, y atraerle casi sin fuerza hacia ella. No pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero, con sus suaves labios contra los suyos, algo embravecido se despertó en el kengou, como una súbita necesidad, y no pudo más que corresponderle con la fuerza necesaria y devolverle el beso, muriéndose por perderse en ella. La sintió abrir la boca y su lengua le rozó los labios. No dudó en dejarla pasar, lamiéndola él también, mojándole los labios y haciendo el beso más húmedo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se acomodó entre las de ella, para agarrarla y tenderla de nuevo sobre la tumbona, profundizando el beso, oyéndola gemir levemente ante su brusquedad. Robin pasó uno de sus brazos tras su cuello y acarició su pelo, tirando de él cada vez que la escena se tensaba un poco más. El beso tenía a Zoro absorto, totalmente entregado, y no fue hasta que Robin envolvió su cintura con una de sus piernas y le mordió el labio que Zoro se despegó de ella.

Todavía con medio cuerpo sobre el de ella, sitiándola desde entre sus piernas, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara, respirando agitadamente.

En su cabeza, el sentido común le decía que seguramente se había pasado. Su instinto, por el contrario, le instaba a volver a donde estaba y _comerse_ a esa mujer. A simple vista, simplemente se quedó callado, observando a Robin. A ella y sus labios enrojecidos, sus ojos brillantes y su ropa descolocada, sintiendo sus pechos pegados a su tórax… tragó saliva.

La arqueóloga se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodó levemente sobre sus codos.

-Tengo otra pregunta para ti, Zoro.

Sólo una esta vez, porque la respuesta a si era virgen le resultaba evidente.

El kengou sólo siguió mirándola con un nudo en la garganta. Robin se acercó a su oído mientras le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas y le empujaba contra ella, sintiéndole duro en su bajo vientre. Y mientras el espadachín se sonrojaba hasta la muerte por hallar el _pequeño_ problema entre sus piernas descubierto de tal forma, la arqueóloga le susurró.

-¿Quieres probarlo?


	3. Noche de borrachera- Moy

"**Ola k ase? Leyendo mi One-Shot o k ase?"**

**Bien, este One Shot entra en el concurso propuesto por Lunanoe en un club de fans al que pertenecemos. Será Lemon así que se recomienda discreción… aunque creo que todos los que entramos al concurso escribirán Lemons xD**

**Bueno, otra cosa, es mi primer Lemon y estoy seguro que terminó… raro (por no decir pésimo), pero díganme que les pareció, horrible, horroroso, espantoso, grotesco, no importa :D**

No es raro encontrar al Kengou de la tripulación en cualquier parte del Sunny. En la cocina, en la cubierta, en el acuario, en la torre, en los pasillos, en su habitación, en la biblioteca y en cualquier espacio que se vea lo suficientemente cómodo para echarse a dormir una buena siesta. Tampoco es raro verlo ebrio y menos sorprendente es saber la facilidad con la que se pierde. Por separado, estas tres _cualidades_ de Zoro no sorprenden ni a la marina. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando se emborracha, se pierde en su propio barco y busca un lugar en el que dormir?

Termina en el único lugar terminantemente prohibido para cualquier hombre humano (ya que Chopper es el único que puede hacerlo al no ser humano y no estar interesado en las mujeres humanas) que ose pisar el Sunny. La habitación de las mujeres.

Vale, siendo razonables, las chicas al ver su estado de ebriedad extrema le permitirían quedarse solo por esa noche pues conocen que Zoro no es ningún Sanji, Brook o Franky. Pero siendo realistas, ni en un millón de años Nami permitiría que alguien invada su espacio personal sin su consentimiento por lo que la vida de Zoro terminaría probablemente apenas pusiera una mano sobre la puerta de dicha habitación.

Ahora tal vez lo más importante y lo que intrigaría a millones (si es que lo supieran), ¿Por qué carajos pudo amanecer con vida y si ningún tipo de reprimenda?

Pues lo mismo se preguntó el espadachín al darse cuenta de la comodidad de la que disfrutaba al estar recostado en una cama y no en su habitual sofá o hamaca…

¡¿Por qué carajos está recostado en una cama y no en el suelo o contra una pared!?

Y como no sorprenderse, haciendo de lado el hecho de que Nami le permitió quedarse, algo ya verdaderamente increíble de creer, por qué le dejó quedarse en una cama.

-_"¡¿Y por qué mierdas estoy desnudo!?_

¡A la mierda la lógica!

Desde que Zoro tiene uso de razón nunca, pero nunca, ha sufrido de algún tipo de resaca y mucho menos amnesia post-borrachera (muy linda, por cierto). Pero esta vez fue algo inexplicable, no recordaba nada después de su quinto barril de sake el cual había sido regalo de una chica, hija del dueño de un bar al cual le sobraba. No era tonto, sabía porque se los regalaba pero obviamente no le daría nada a cambio más que las gracias, y claro, el dueño del bar no reclamaría nada a aquel demonio amante del alcohol.

En fin, volviendo al tema. Trató de concentrarse para recordar sin ningún resultado positivo, solo imágenes… imágenes muy estimulantes, pero nada claro.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, la borrachera le estaba cobrando factura con la resaca, primera de su vida, que resultó ser una tortura. Trató de pensar aún con tan terrible dolor de cabeza. Analizó la situación lo más que pudo.

Levantó la mirada, era obvio que ya era de mañana y que estaba en el dormitorio de mujeres, pues era el único lugar suficientemente limpio y ordenado… aunque no estaba tan ordenado. Gran parte de las cosas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, algunos objetos rotos, la silla del escritorio atorada contra la puerta, podría jurar que la cama en la que estaba recostado estaba quebrada por la mitad. Y de entre todo, la cama contigua estaba impecable, ni una sola arruga, ni un objeto sobre ella. Pero el saber de quién era daba miedo… no era estúpido, a estas alturas sabía que había pasado, aún tenía esa sensación de otro cuerpo en el suyo.

La pregunta que calaba en lo más profundo de su ser era, ¿con quién había estado?

Como golpe de suerte o mala suerte le llegó una grandiosa idea. El olor característico de las chicas. Con un poco de miedo tomó la almohada que tenía tras de sí, la contemplo por unos segundos y hundió su rostro en ella… respiró profundo…

-Mandarinas…

Con toda la calma del mundo puso la almohada a un lado se recostó nuevamente, cerró ambos ojos y…

-¡¿Por qué?!

Todo cobró sentido para él, que razones tenía Nami para dejarlo quedarse ahí, porque aún seguía con vida. Lo que no lograba entender era porque lo había hecho con ella, nunca tuvo algún sentimiento más que el de un amigo. Ahora tal vez lo más difícil sería decirle a ella que todo fue un error, que nada de eso tuvo que pasar.

_-"Nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, ¿verdad, idiota?"_

Como aún seguía recostado en la cama no escuchó que alguien salía del baño que era exclusivo para el uso femenino.

-¿Por qué ese grito, Zoro?

Llegó el momento, tenía que hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida fallaría a sus principios los cuales siempre siguió al pie de la letra. Se enderezó para, por lo menos, mirar a los ojos a Robin…

-¿Robin?

-Muy buenos días, Kenshi-san. -Y ahí estaba Zoro, con cara de tonto, mirando a Robin que solo llevaba una diminuta toalla sobre su exuberante cuerpo. Al igual que él, ella lo miraba, pero su mirada denotaba cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, y su sonrisa, no era la típica sonrisa que siempre tenía era más… sonriente. Mordía su labio inferior ligeramente pero lo suficiente para que Zoro no perdiera ni un detalle de eso… y su cuerpo, pero eso era obvio.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Le preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. Zoro tragó duro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, sude demasiado anoche y necesitaba un baño, ¿o acaso querías entrar conmigo?

Por enésima vez Zoro llevó sus manos al rostro, estaba más confundido que antes, aliviado, pero confundido.

-Oye, no tengo idea de que carajos pasó anche, siento que todo me da vueltas y que la cabeza me va a reventar en cualquier momento.

Robin llegó juntó a él y se sentó en la cama, la toalla se resbalo un poco dejando ver un poco más sus pechos que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento. Sus piernas al igual quedaron más expuestas, pero no hizo nada por intentar evitarlo. Paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Zoro y con su otro brazo comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Dime una cosa… ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-No estoy del todo seguro…

-Aún así lo haré.

.

.

.

_23:45 pm noche anterior_

La isla donde desembarcaron había quedado detrás hace horas, todos habían conseguido lo que querían, alimentos, cola, abono, libros, dulces, pantis, ropa y sake.

Zoro ya estaba más que ebrio, su sed estaba más que satisfecha por esa noche, realmente tenía que agradecer todo ese Sake gratis. Ahora lo que quería era dormir plácidamente. Puesto que esa noche no le tocaba hacer guardia si no a Luffy la torre estaba ocupada esa noche, no le molestaba que estuviera ahí, pero conociendo a su capitán era más que obvio que no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche con sus estupideces.

Lo mejor era ir a la habitación a descansar en su cómoda hamaca. Se levantó de la cubierta y caminó al interior del Sunny en su gran travesía por encontrar el camino correcto. Tardó mucho, se equivoco de habitación, incluso terminó en el baño en repetidas ocasiones, pero finalmente llegó, o eso creyó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde esperaba dormir pero algo raro lo detuvo. Robin estaba ahí, sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo un libro solo con la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Robin levantó la mirada del libro para ver a quien creía era Nami, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el espadachín.

-¿Kenshi-san?

-Hey, Robin. ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? – Estaba muy perdido, la manera en que arrastraba las palabras y como se tambaleaba lo confirmaban. Robin solo rió por lo bajo ante el comentario tan cómico de Zoro.

-No estoy en tu habitación, tú estás en la mía.

-¿En serio? Ah carajo, Franky volvió a cambiar los pasillos. –entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta una vez lo hizo. Caminó, casi cayéndose, hasta llegar a una de las camas y se botó de espaldas en ella. –Pues lo siento mucho, quiero dormir y lo haré aquí mismo.

Robin solo lo miró, realmente se sorprendió por la actitud de Zoro, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto.

-Sabes que Nami no estará de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad?

-Ah, carajo, esa maldita bruja. Que se vaya a dormir a otro lado, no me interesa lo que piense… por cierto, ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-Pues estas recostado en mi cama, Kenshi-san.

-Bueno… no dormiré en la cama de Nami, y tampoco puedo quitarte tu cama… creo que los dos cabemos a la perfección aquí.

Robin arqueo las cejas, incrédula y esbozo una sonrisa enorme, ¿era real lo que decía Zoro o solo bromeaba? Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, de hecho Robin creyó que Zoro se había quedado dormido pues tenía los ojos cerrados y se podía oír unos ligeros ronquidos.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Zoro repentinamente. -¿Te vas a acostar o qué?

-Pues estás ocupando toda la cama, no creo que quepa de esa manera. Solo que me recueste sobre ti.

-¿Y? Yo no le veo inconveniente a eso. -¡Sorprendida es poco decir! ¡¿Quién carajos era este sujeto y que había pasado con Zoro?! –Era broma… -Pero no todo era mentira, solo se hizo a un lado para que ella se recostara junto a él.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía negar que se moría de ganas por recostarse junto a Zoro, pero no estaba segura si lo que le decía era lo que realmente quería o simplemente era producto de su estado etílico.

-No estoy muy segu…

-¡Ah, con una mierda! –interrumpió bruscamente. Se levantó de la cama, molesto y tomo de la mano a Robin jalándola hacia la cama donde terminaron frente a frente. Por tal brusco movimiento Robin soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, sus pómulos estaban marcados por un ligero rubor que lentamente iba aumentando. En un momento recobro el control de sus emociones, e intentó separarse de Zoro, pero este no la dejaba, la sujeto de la cadera impidiéndole que escapara, vamos, que en cualquier momento podía hacer uso de su habilidad, pero para que molestarse.

Comprendió que era mejor dejarlo por la paz y sinceramente se hallaba muy cómoda en su cama, como nunca antes. Cerró los ojos para no ver más el rostro de Zoro, y no porque no quisiera, simplemente que al hacerlo le entraban unas ansias terribles por besarlo.

Mientras los minutos pasaban Zoro iba aumentando el apriete del abrazo acercando más su cuerpo con el de Robin. Ella notaba como Zoro respiraba profundamente cada vez más seguido y como no, sentir ese delicioso olor a flores no le cansaba ni le molestaba para nada, al igual que Robin que _inconscientemente_ hundió su rostro ente los fuertes brazos del espadachín inhalando ese embriagador aroma que expelía Zoro… y no me refiero al sake que consumió.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida cuando algo comenzó a _molestarla_ cerca de su pierna y Zoro tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo, es más recalcaba más esa sensación en el cuerpo de la morena.

Por la manera en la que la abrazaba, los brazos de Robin estaban limitados por el torso de Zoro. Este comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias en la espalda con la punta de sus dedos que la recorría de arriba abajo en repetidas ocasiones. Poco a poco las caricias comenzaban a ser más invasivas, comenzó a bajar más sus manos hasta sus nalgas por encima del vestido, muy gentilmente. Si hubiera sido otro ya lo habría detenido desde el momento en que puso una mano sobre ella, pero no a Zoro, ambos lo deseaban y ahora no se iban a detener por nada del mundo.

Zoro se dio cuenta de esto por lo que continuó sin ningún remordimiento. Sus toscas manos comenzaron a acariciar más fuerte los muslos de Robin la cual subió su pierna sobre la de él para que pudiera disfrutar de ella a gusto. Lentamente subía sus manos ahora por debajo del vestido apretando ansiosamente aquel par de suaves nalgas. Robin soltó un pequeño gemido perceptible solo por la cercanía que tenían ambos. Zoro llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Robin elevándolo a la altura del suyo. Podía ver por sus reacciones lo mucho que también disfrutaba del contacto que le ofreció momentos antes.

-Lo siento… simplemente no me pude contener. –Esta vez Zoro se oía más como el mismo y no como el borracho que irrumpió en la habitación.

-En realidad no… no me molesta. –Robin no creía lo que decía, el deseo de sentir más de las sensaciones que le provocaba Zoro la obligaba a decir cosas que no diría tan a la ligera.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Una vez que comience no podré detenerme. –Y realmente se estaba conteniendo, particularmente esta noche sentía un mayor deseo por Robin que el de costumbre y el cual podía controlar con suma facilidad, pero ahora su excitación llegaba a los límites que si por él fuera ya la habría hecho suya desde hace tiempo pero por encima de todo respetaría el deseo de Robin, sea cual sea.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente hacerlo ahora como si no fuera algo totalmente común?

Zoro se acerco más aún a ella eliminando cualquier separación entre ellos dándole un dulce y suave beso que la sorprendió pero tampoco impidió.

-Simplemente porque eres tú y nada más.

Las palabras de Zoro hicieron que su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo muy acelerado, simples pero encantadoras palabras. No sabía si era la situación en la que estaba o a que se debía, simplemente no pudo negarse más.

-Solo si es contigo…

Y con esta confirmación Zoro le sonrió y volvió a besar ahora de manera más apasionada. Sus lenguas chocaban descargando sensaciones inexplicables en ellos. Las manos de Zoro invadían de nuevo el cuerpo de Robin ahora con total libertad, sus caricias eran más ansiosas, desde sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, cintura, caderas y piernas y repitiendo el proceso ahora en sentido contrario. Ella no se quedo atrás, ahora con más libertad acariciaba el torso de Zoro metiendo ambas manos por debajo de su playera sintiendo esos duros abdominales y pectorales y sobre todo tan conocida cicatriz.

Los minutos de intensas caricias se hacían eternos, pero tampoco era para hacerlos pasar más rápido. Deshicieron el beso solo por unos segundos, justos para que Zoro acostara boca arriba a Robin y se pusiera encima de ella. Levantó su cuerpo para quitarse la camiseta que comenzaba a estorbar para el deleite visual de Robin que moría de ansias por cubrir de besos el cuerpo de su amante.

Aventó la camiseta al suelo y se dispuso a besar nuevamente a Robin cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta. Nami entró en ese momento quedando perpleja al ver a Zoro encima de Robin y ambos mirándola, pero sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Robin solo reía y Zoro gruñía de molestia por ser interrumpido. Antes que Nami explotara en furia Zoro se levantó, caminó hacia la akage, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a salir de la habitación diciéndole:

-¡Hoy busca otro lugar para dormir, bruja! –y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara, y para que no volviera a utilizar su llave tomó una silla y la atrancó contra la puerta. Poco le importo que le gritara maldición y media, ahora tenía una tarea que hacer. Lo último que escucho fue algo de "olvidarse del sake que compro". Insignificancias.

Robin que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama lo miraba divertida por la manera en que obligo a Nami a dejar su propia habitación. Pero sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte al ver la manera imponente en que Zoro caminaba hacía ella.

-¿Oíste eso? – su voz ronca hizo temblar a Robin, de emoción. –La bruja se deshará de mi bebida favorita… y yo tengo sed, mucha sed. –Y sin decir más tomó a Robin por las piernas obligándola a tirarse de espaldas, trató de suprimir ese grito, pero fue inútil al sentir como Zoro arrancaba su diminuta tanga la cual se encontraba ya húmeda. Levantó su cabeza un poco para ver a Zoro el cual olía profundamente ese pedazo de tela ahora inservible. Robin tragó seco al ver esa imagen y tenía claro lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Zoro, no! ¡Ah…! – gimió de tal manera al sentir la lengua de Zoro en su intimidad, tratando de invadirla profundamente, chupando y lamiendo con notoria desesperación mientras la punta de su nariz rozaba su creciente clítoris. La lengua de Zoro subía y bajaba repetidamente disfrutando de los dulces jugos y tratando de que no se desperdiciara ni una sola gota. Desde hace tiempo que Robin reprimía su voz, ahora gemía con total libertad y sin ningún tipo de pena o temor a ser descubierta. Sostenía y jalaba los cabellos de Zoro quien continuaba disfrutando de su dulce _trabajo_. Ya que sus manos estaban libres aprovechaba para acariciar las torneadas piernas de Robin subiendo hasta su abdomen y bajando a su clítoris que aumentaban más la excitación de Robin.

Solo segundos faltaban para que llegará su primer orgasmo y lo deseaba más que nada, quería sentirlo con todo su ser y existencia y Zoro no se lo iba a negar. Su lengua comenzó a moverse más rápido al ritmo de la respiración de Robin que ya estaba fuera de control.

-Zo…Zo… ro, yo…yo… ¡AH!- Y fue señal de la llegada de tan anhelado y placentero orgasmo que ambos recibieron gustosos. Robin arqueó la espalda jalando aún más de la cabellera del peliverde el cual se pegaba más a la vagina de Robin que se contraía violentamente.

-Para… Zoro para… por… fa… favor… me desmayo. –y es que en ningún momento detuvo su lengua la cual continuaba lamiendo aun mientras ella sufría los estragos del orgasmo que no se detenía por la misma razón. Tuvo que hacer uso de unos cuantos brazos extras para poder separar a Zoro. Este solo se relamió los labios.

-Delicioso…

Los brazos creados por Robin desaparecieron al instante. Trataba de recuperar el aliento, con dificultad. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, unas gotas de sudor se posaban en su frente y se podían ver unas cuantas lagrimillas en sus ojos debido al extremo placer. Sin siquiera avisar, Zoro comenzó a desnudar a Robin completamente ya que ella estaba aún muy débil para hacerlo por sí misma.

-Idiota… -Por fin pudo articular palabra coherente, pero pese a lo dicho no era por molestia pues lo miraba con tremenda sonrisa en su rostro. Zoro al igual sonrió disfrutando del espectacular cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Momentos después la levantó en brazos para recostarla nuevamente en la cama, pero de Nami.

-Estábamos en mi cama. –dijo confundida por lo hecho por Zoro.

-Ya lo sé, pero ya que la bruja nunca la ocupará de esta manera, démoselo aunque sea una vez nosotros. –Robin rió por el comentario tal vez muy atinado de Zoro.

Robin sentía como recuperaba su fuerza puesto que podía soportar su propio peso, aunque sea recostada. Volvió a sentarse en la cama esta vez para ayudar a Zoro a desnudarse, cosa que el permitió. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al deshacerse del estorboso pantalón y revelar al enorme _amigo_ de Zoro.

-¿Sorprendida? –Dijo Zoro con una enorme sonrisa socarrona.

-Idiota… -Volvió a decírselo, pero era verdad, en verdad se sorprendió.

Nuevamente la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad. Ahora no había nada que los separara, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto directo y podían sentir ese roce que no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Las enormes manos de Zoro acariciaban suavemente los brazos de Robin mientras ella acariciaba su espalda de manera más ruda. El peliverde abandono los labios para bajar un poco, el cuello con ligeros besos y mordiscos, bajó nuevamente lamiendo entre sus pechos solo para bajar nuevamente a su vientre y besarlo tiernamente al igual que su ombligo. Una vez llegó ahí subió por el mismo camino para concentrarse nuevamente en el cuello.

A Robin le encantó pero deseaba ser tocada en otras partes, más específicamente sus pechos los cuales imploraban un poco de atención, sus pezones estaban tan erectos que perecía que iban a reventar en cualquier momento pero Zoro no lo hacía solo lamía su cuello intercalando con sus labios. También podía sentir la palpitante erección de Zoro comenzando a rozar en su propia entrepierna.

-Zoro… más. –Pidió entre gemidos lo cual Zoro entendió a la perfección.

-Tenemos toda la noche, hermosa.

Y después de dedicarle un último beso tomó con ambas manos sus enormes pechos y comenzando a lamerlos por completo dejando al final sus rosados pezones. Una vez dedico algo de tiempo a los carnosos pechos con sus dedos comenzó a delimitar la aureola. Robin solo gemía incontroladamente agradeciendo por tanto placer otorgado y maldiciéndolo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Finalmente después de tanto se llevó a la boca uno de esos duros pezones mordisqueándolos y chupándolos suavemente, Robin lo abrazó contra ella. Este sentía que se ahogaba al hundirse directamente en tan magnífico lugar y a pesar de la falta de aire no descuido su tarea.

Robin bajo uno de sus brazos para tomar tremenda erección entre sus dinos dedos, sintió como comenzó a temblar con el contacto de su mano a lo cual el soltó un gruñido mordiendo de manera más agresiva aquel pezón atrapado entre sus dientes. Comenzó a mover su mano a lo largo del pene de Zoro masturbándolo con gran entusiasmo. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba Zoro y como temblaba con cada movimiento de su mano. Lo apretaba muy duro con su mano comprobando su rigidez en repetidas ocasiones.

Zoro abandono los pechos de Robin antes de soltar un último gruñido.

-¡Carajo! Robin… Ya no aguanto más.

-Hazlo… -Permitió la morena. Se notaba claramente la fogosidad en la voz de ambos. Simplemente irresistible, no había ya más vergüenza, no había temor de ser descubiertos, solo existían ellos dos en ese mismo instante.

Lentamente Zoro fue acercando su dura y palpitante erección en el sexo de Robin, en el primer roce una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, Zoro apenas y pudo contenerse, era tan excitante ver a Robin, tan sensual y sexual. Exquisita.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro disfrutando cada milímetro de ese húmedo y cálido interior. Robin levantaba las caderas para apresurar más la penetración, Zoro por su lado continuaba lento, aunque se moría de deseos de hacerlo de una fuerte y profunda estocada, pero quería disfrutarlo a lo máximo. Cuando iba por la mitad n lo soportó más y se introdujo de una, soltando un gruñido que encendió los sentidos de Robin que se abrazó a la fuerte espalda del Kenshi soltando también un dulce gemido lleno de placer al oído de este.

Zoro sentía como las paredes del sexo de Robin se envolvían sobre su, sorprendentemente, aún creciente erección. Comenzó a llenar a Robin de dulces y suaves besos, su frente, su nariz, mejillas y labios, cada uno recibiendo atención especial. Luego de calmarse por un momento Zoro comenzó con el dulce vaivén primero lento y aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Robin acariciaba la espalda de Zoro dejando ligeras marcas de sus uñas, bajaba a las nalgas del Kenshi para apretujarlas y con la misma acción obligarlo a penetrarla de manera un poco más profunda.

Con ambas piernas se sostuvo de Zoro para no dejarlo ir, el deseo y el placer se acrecentó tanto que sus mentes comenzaban a nublarse. Zoro sentía y deseaba tener su orgasmo cuanto más pronto. Levantó a Robin con suma facilidad, se puso de pie caminando hacia la cómoda de Nami, con una mano sostenía a Robin del trasero aprovechando para acariciar sus firmes pero suaves nalgas, y con la otra tiro todas las pertenencias de la akage, la deposito sobre el mueble dándole la altura necesaria para hacer la penetración un poco más profunda. Pudo moverse con libertad, profundo y fuerte, atacaba al mismo tiempo los pechos de la morena succionando sus pezones provocándole un dolor placentero.

Robin notó como los movimientos del peliverde se hacían más rudos anunciando su próximo orgasmo. Lo abrazó enterrando sus uñas en la ya un poco dañada espalda de este al sentir como Zoro se estremecía y se venía dentro de ella, nuevamente soltando un rugido digno de un _tigre_, ahora quería ver el potencial del _demonio_ que tanto lo afamaba.

Zoro continuó moviéndose en su interior esparciendo su caliente líquido dentro de Robin. Su respiración era un tanto irregular pero no se detuvo ni por un segundo aunque la intensidad de sus movimientos disminuyó.

-Eso fue genial, Zoro. –Robin acariciaba la verde cabellera de Zoro mientras este hundía su rostro en su cuello.

-Más…

-¿Qué?

-Aún no, todavía no termino.

Robin sonrió, se mordió el labio sintiendo como la emoción se apoderaba de ella, honestamente aun quería continuar pero prefería que fuese Zoro quien lo dijese.

Con la misma facilidad con la que la había levantado lo volvió a hacer arrojándose ambos a la cama no tardo en comenzar de nuevo a moverse con fiereza, el sexo de ambos se encontraban muy sensibles en ese momento, pero no importó, el placer era indescriptible y querían sentirlo durante mucho más tiempo.

En un movimiento sorpresa Robin se posiciono sobre Zoro dejándolo ahora a él contra el colchón.

-Ahora es mi turno. –Dijo Robin relamiéndose los labios para deleite visual de Zoro que tragó saliva por esta acción.

Lentamente Robin comenzó a mover las caderas, subiendo y bajando lento y aumentando la velocidad rápidamente. Zoro sentía como las nalgas y muslos chocaban contra él con cada penetración. También como sus pechos brincaban frente a él invitándolo a probarlos. Atrapo ambos con sus manos estrujándolos sorprendiendo a Robin quien había estado muy concentrada.

Como su lengua se movía en su pezón cambiando de uno a otro en repetidas ocasiones sin dejar de atender el otro ya que sus manos se encargaban, pellizcándolos y masajeándolos. Nuevamente Zoro se enderezo sosteniendo a Robin de la espalda para evitar que cayera hacia atrás. Robin se abrazó a las caderas del Kenshi con sus piernas, volvieron a besarse ahora más apasionadamente, besos embriagantes que deseaban no detener nunca, ¿aire? ¡Quien lo necesitaba!

Zoro se obligó a sí mismo a separarse, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama Robin se sentó sobre él, obligándola a llevar las riendas. Robin dirigía los movimientos a su gusto y deseo, claro, Zoro no se quejaba de nada. Utilizaba ambas manos y la boca para besarla y acariciarla dándole más sensaciones placenteras a su ahora amante, ¡bendito Santoryu que le enseño a realizar múltiples tareas a la vez!

Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudorosos, los dulces jugos de Robin bañaban el miembro de Zoro combinados con los del kenshi, un nuevo orgasmo amenazaba con llegar y aumentaron el ritmo más y más Robin no paraba de gemir al oído de Zoro y este gruñía ferozmente.

-¡Zoro!

-¡Robin!

Y como si lo estuvieran deseando (que así era), llegaron al mismo tiempo, como Robin se abrazaba a Zoro, cerraba los ojos tratando de profundizar el placer otorgado por el peliverde, al igual que Zoro, que sentía como se convulsionaba debido al placer. Ambos se dejaron caer nuevamente a la cama con la respiración ya más normalizada, frente a frente se observaban, Robin con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y Zoro con una llena de orgullo por su arduo trabajo.

-Espero que sepas que esto solo es el inicio, Robin.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Zoro.

.

.

.

_De vuelta al presente_

-Y básicamente eso fue lo que pasó anoche, o mejor dicho hasta hace dos horas.

Zoro seguía incrédulo y fascinado por la historia, su mente se refrescaba poco a poco e iba recordando cada detalle, de principio a fin. Robin lo abrazaba quedando este a la altura de sus pechos que apenas y eran cubiertos por la toalla que en cualquier momento caería gracias a la gravedad, o a la ayuda de alguno de ellos.

-¿Y la cama, por qué se rompió?

-Bueno, todo fue más salvaje después de eso. –Dijo Robin dejando ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Fue cuando fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte golpe en la puerta que obligó a la silla a ceder rompiéndose. Nami entro hecha una furia, su aspecto daba mucho que desear, se veía demacrada, pero sobre todo molesta, recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada notando como la mayoría de sus cosas estaban destrozadas.

-Ustedes… ¡Me van a pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que destrozaron con un interés diario del 75%, y es una orden! –Ni Robin ni Zoro se inmutaron por eso. – ¿Por qué mi cama está quebrada a la mitad?… ¿por qué están en mi cama?

-¿En serio quieres que te lo cuente, Bruja?

-No me hagan imaginármelo… -dijo la akage tratando de borrar esa imagen mental de su cabeza. Fue cuando recordó algo y se dirigió a Zoro.- Oye, tú. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese Sake?, ¡estaba asqueroso!

-¡Creí que lo habías tirado!

-Eso hice, pero antes tomé un poco, no iba a desperdiciarlo todo. Cuando menos creía que sabías escoger buen alcohol.

-Yo no lo compré, me lo regalaron, y sí, noté que tenía un sabor extraño.

-Qué raro…

En ese momento por el pasillo se escuchaba el grito de Luffy que sorprendió a Nami al llamarla por su nombre, actuaba nerviosa.

-¡Nami, se te olvidaron tus bragas anoche en la torre! Shishishi.

-I… ¡idiota! –Nami soltó tremendo golpe en la cabeza del capitán dejándolo tirado y noqueado en el suelo. Robin y Zoro, que se habían metido debajo de las sabanas, notaron el rojizo color que había adquirido su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que alguien se divirtió anoche con el Senchou.

Zoro soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

-Y te quejabas de que te corrí de aquí. Ya vi que tu aspecto no se debe a que hayas dormido mal.

-¡IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, CALLATE! –No se sabía realmente a quien le gritaba, a Luffy que seguía golpeando o a Zoro que le dedicaba miradas llenas de sed de sangre.

-¡Pero que es este escándalo! – Gritó Luffy viendo tan _pintoresco_ cuadro. Golpeó su mano derecha hecha puño sobre la izquierda que tenía extendida diciendo:

-Así que por eso se escuchaban tanto gritos anoche, pobre Sanji terminó en la enfermería por culpa de ustedes cuatro.

-A… a mí qué me dices, narizón, yo…yo no hice nada. –Reclamó Nami.

-Pero que dices, Nami. Si anoche hicimos el… -Y otro golpe más directo a la cabeza.

-Mugiwara, Roronoa, ustedes sí que son ¡SUPER! Hombres.

-¡¿Por qué siguen llegando?! –Definitivamente Nami estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa a causa de la vergüenza.

-¡Yohohoho! Luffy-San, acaso eso que tienes en la mano son… ¡pantis! Y Zoro-san, tú no tienes las… - no pudo terminar de hablar o mejor dicho Robin no lo dejo pues volvió a cerrar la puerta poniendo otra silla para atorarla.

-Parece que Sanji no podrá preparar el desayuno esta mañana, ¿quieres continua en donde lo dejamos? –Preguntó Robin subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del Kenshi y besando su torso.

-A esto le llamo desayuno en la cama. –Respondió Zoro comenzando a abrazar y acariciar el cuerpo de la arqueóloga.

En la enfermería estaba Chopper mezclando una sustancia en sus tubos de ensaye. Tenía una pinza sobre su nariz.

-Oi, Chopper, ¿Cómo sigue Sanji? –Preguntó Ussop que acababa de entrar a la enfermería.

-Míralo tu mismo. - Sanji seguía inconsciente, pero llorando entre sueños, murmurando maldiciones y conjuros contra Luffy y Zoro.

-Pobre tipo, bueno ni modo. Por cierto, ¿ya descubriste que era ese olor que tanto te molestaba?

-Así es. –De un salto bajo de su silla y le mostró el tubo de ensaye que tenía entre sus pezuñas. –De los barriles de sake. Estaba mezclado con un potente estimulante sexual, cualquiera que lo tome aumentará exageradamente sus niveles de hormonas provocando un extremo deseo sexual.

-Eso es peligroso, aleja esa cosa.

-No tanto, tiene que ser ingerido directamente, y a mí no me afecta por no ser humano.

-Ahora entiendo… -murmuró Ussop al recordar todo lo que escucho esa noche.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No, nada. Que será mejor ir a prepararnos algo para comer.

-Bien. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Luffy, Zoro, Nami y Robin?

-Nami sigue regañando a Luffy, y Zoro y Robin… digamos que están _indispuestos _ahora mismo.

Chopper no le tomó mucha importancia y prefirió ir a comer, Ussop no tanto pues tenía el estómago medio revuelto de escuchar a cuatro de sus nakamas en plena acción, lo que no sabía era que esto se volvería mucho más constante de lo que creía.

- _"Lo lamento mucho, pero creo que deberíamos considerar buscar un nuevo cocinero… por lo menos si Sanji no sobrevive a esto"._

**Y con esto doy fin al peor Lemon ZoRo de la historia xD**

**Bueno, cuando lo planee iba a ser un Two-shot, pero como las reglas decían que era un One-Shot lo modifique y quedo así (no inventes excusas, simplemente no te salen los Lemons ¬¬) bueno, eso y que lo imagine diferente y al escribirlo me salió… pues esto xD**

**Cuando menos se me quitaron las ganas de escribir un Lemon… y porque ya le había dicho a cierta "Lemon-Hime" que lo haría. ;P**

**Y si con esto pretendo ganar el concurso… aunque si pierdo no me sorprendería para nada xD**

**Dado el hecho de que es un fic Lemon, lo dedicó especialmente al Club de Fans más loco y Hentai que he conocido en toda mi vida, los quiero mucho :* (que el beso solo va para las chicas xD).**


	4. Sonrisas- Jhosep

Cumplido el sueño de todos al encontrar el One Piece, se separaron, cada uno tomo el camino a elección, la tripulación del sombrero de paja se disolvió por segunda vez, Luffy regreso a su país natal considerando ir a nuevos mares ahora con el titulo de rey de los piratas, Nami regreso a Cocoyashi donando por segunda vez sus tesoros al pueblo y con el mapa del todo el mundo, Usopp se convirtió en un gran guerrero del mar y al regresar volvió a formar la tripulación de Usopp más no dejo de contar sus nuevas historias a Kaya, Sanji luego de conocer el All Blue regreso al Baratie a contar sus hazañas y pelearse con Zeff, Chopper regreso a Drum con diversos conocimientos médicos de todo el mundo, Franky ayudo a Iceburg que Water Seven se convirtiera en el mayor barco/isla del mundo, Brook se rencontró con Laboom en los cabos gemelos ahora le hace compañía al viejo Crocus… Zoro y Robin, ambos cumplieron sus sueños y nadie sabe más de ellos ni sus propios nakamas aunque prometieron reunirse otra vez.

18 años después.

Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachín del mundo acorralado por la marina, solo, completamente solo en una isla desierta donde él era el único habitante de dicha isla. ¿Qué hacia solo? Se coloco su bandana.

Una marine se le acerco por el frente empuñando no una, ni dos, tres katanas, una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca… Santoryu… El cuerpo viejo del Kenshi ya no podía más, era ella o él y un gran número de marine que buscaban la cabeza de la mano derecha del rey.

-Ashura…

El poder de liberar a Ashura, acaso un último recurso veía su muerte, hace 18 años ya no le importaba su vida.

-Vishnu…

La marine que lo perseguía imito a Ashura pero con otro nombre, seis brazos, seis katanas, un momento, solo una cabeza. El choque de los metales era inevitable tenia las de ganar el viejo Kenshi, en el último minuto un aroma que ya le era reconocido para él, bajo la guardia. Esquivo a 4, pero 2 le dejaron grandes cortes, una gran cantidad de pétalos vuela en el aire.

Pierde sus 3 katanas.

Cae.

Cae y ella en su encima, empuña una katana en su cuello para darle el golpe el final, ese aroma… Ese aroma a flores, no había ninguna duda, la gorra de la marine se desprende revelando una gran cabellera verde, viendo por primera vez esos ojos que ya había visto antes.

Lágrimas de dolor, no, alegría. Sonríes mientras lloras al ver el fruto de tu amor en las peores condiciones.

-Eres igual a tu madre, Olivia.

La sorpresa invade a la joven marine, no duda en tomar del cuello de la camiseta del Kenshi atrayéndolo a ella con suma violencia, abriendo más las heridas.

-¡Tu que sabes de mi madre!

Las lágrimas de Zoro invadían su cara como ese día que perdió contra su maestro, si le decía la verdad todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta ahora, todo, se echaba a perder, ella era un marine… Él un simple pirata, jamás lo iba a aceptar.

Cambio su semblante de tristeza a uno lleno de furia, su sonrisa se volvió amarga, el demonio dormido por 18 años amenazaba con salir.

-¡Yo mate a tu madre! ¡Yo mate a Robin, tu madre, Olivia!

El Kenshi cerró los ojos, escucho el grito de dolor de la joven, las lágrimas de ella mojaban su camiseta y el filo de la katana entraba directo en su viejo corazón. Grito de dolor, lágrimas.

Roronoa Zoro había muerto, sangre y lágrimas a su lado.

Pude verla, Robin, la vimos una vez más…

Como ha crecido, sabe manejar el Santoryu…

Perfecciono sus técnicas fleur…

No usa perfume como tú. Sin embargo tiene el mismo aroma a flores, esos ojos que me volvieron loco desde el primer momento que te vi…

También los tiene. Lástima que sacó mi cabellera, si hubiera sido de tu color sería una versión menor tuya…

Una mini Robin. Yo sé que te gustaba mi pelo pero en una chica, no lo creo…

La pequeña Olivia se convirtió en un demonio, las amo, las amo a las dos…

No me arrepiento de nada, hace 18 años, no me arrepiento de nada…

Y si lo hice, fue por amor a las dos…

Ahora me rencontraré contigo mi amor, desde ahí veremos a nuestra hija crecer….

Robin, Olivia las amo….

La bandana del viejo Kenshi se desprende revelando una cruel verdad para su asesina, la mirada insólita de la marine al ver la cabellera del viejo Kenshi, era color verde… perdía el aliento, las lágrimas le invadían, miedo, era demasiado inteligente para no saberlo, negándose a creerlo, los comentarios de su Tía Tashigi sobre los genes. ¿Por qué?

-Otousan…

Schok.

Rabia.

Desesperación…

Porque era tan inteligente, porque no se había dado cuenta, sus habilidades en la katana, su fruta del diablo, ahora todo tenía sentido y ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo inerte de, ya no Roronoa Zoro, el cuerpo inerte de su padre esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Otousan… ¡Otousan! ¡Porque! ¡Otousan!

Morir con una sonrisa.

Lágrimas.


	5. Todo lo que me hizo libre- Sele

Holaaa  
Aquí traigo un songfic de la banda "La Musicalité"  
Recomiendo escucharla mientras lees así es mejor n.n  
Las letras estarán en negrita cuando sea la canción

* * *

Allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo en una esquina de una habitación bebiendo algo de sake y pensando...¿En qué? Fácil: en Robin, sí en la morena de los Mugiwaras la mujer de su vida. Todos los días se acordaba de ella, se lamentaba de no haberla protegido. ¿Qué había sido de todas esas veces en las que estaban juntos y él le decía que siempre la protegería?  
Cada día entrenaba más duro en aquella isla, para ser más fuerte y no sentirse tan culpable de que aquel día él no pudo hacer nada, que fue un lastre para todos.

Zoro dio otro trago a la botella de sake mientras que miraba al suelo, mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le daba un poco a Zoro y al suelo.

-Lo siento Robin...Yo no..no pude cumplir esa promesa

Se dijo el mismo mientras que una tristeza le inundó por completo apoderándose de el mismo.

**Preferible,puede que pienses de mi, comprensible nunca supiste como soy, no me vistes nunca tocaste mi interior, no pudiste y ahora en mis manos te deshaces...  
Llorando vuelvo a imaginarte yeahh...**

El no sabía que en aquella isla se tendrían que separar a manos de Kuma y verse derrotados.

-Me pregunto dónde estarás, como estarás, si me echas de menos tanto como yo a ti.  
Tal vez tendría … Que haberte dicho más veces que te amaba,haber cuidado mejor de ti, no sé.

Zoro se acordaba de momentos con ella. Se acordaba de todo lo que han vivido juntos...Zoro no podía creer que algún día iba a amar a alguien de esa manera, ella ahora formaba parte de su vida, de él.

**Lluvia triste puedo tumbarme y morir preferible decir que nunca nos venció irrompible nadie me quiso y como a ti nunca quise y ahora en mis manos te deshaces llorando vuelvo a suplicarte yeahh.**

-Siento un gran agujero en mí, como si me faltase el aire y lo que realmente me faltas eres tú, Robin. Días en los que después de entrenar pienso en ti y no contengo las lágrimas. Podía haberte protegido y fui un lastre para vosotros...si yo...hubiera estado bien...Tal vez podríamos habernos salvado. Tengo una gran culpabilidad que acaba conmigo.

Zoro empezó a soltar lágrimas de pena porque se sentía culpable de no haber protegido a su tripulación, de ella para él era como traicionarla, perderla. Él no perdía la esperanza porque sabría que la volvería a ver tarde o temprano, golpeó con fuerza el suelo y tiro la botella mientras lloraba, ahora que no lo veía nadie era el mejor momento, para que nadie lo juzgara como débil.

**Amor... Fue todo lo que me hizo libre... Todo lo que me salvo y para que nunca me olvides...  
Repetirte que se olvida existir cuando escribes tus días en mi corazón.**

-Por que el amor, tu amor fue todo lo que me hizo libre lo que me hizo ver la vida con otros ojos. Tengo tantos recuerdos: tu mirada, tu sonrisa...Los recuerdos de esas noches de amor, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso...Algo en lo que pienso constantemente y que me fortalece y a la misma vez me trae nostalgia.

Dijo Zoro mientras que con una mano se secaba aquellas lágrimas. Luego decían que él no tenía sentimientos, que era un demonio al igual que ella. Sin embargo no veían como cuando el uno estaba con el otro como cambiaban, no parecían demonios parecían una pareja joven y enamorada nada más que eso.

**Irrompible llevo tu alma en mi interior, invencible y ahora en mi alma te deshaces ...  
mi cuerpo vuelve a imaginarte yeahh...  
Amor... Fue todo lo que me hizo libre todo lo que me salvo y para que nunca me olvides vuelvo a llorar tu canción.**

-Porque ahora podré decir que incluso los demonios aman, que también somos románticos y no solo matamos o torturamos, hoy mañana y siempre podré decir "te amo" porque nuestro amor fue lo que me hizo libre, lo que me hizo olvidar y al igual que a ti, te hizo libre, olvidar, sanar y tu corazón aprendió a amar al igual que el mío, palpitando al mismo compás y poder demostrar una vez más  
que nuestro amor nadie lo romperá.

Zoro se sentó de nuevo más tranquilo y sonrió satisfecho de sus palabras por que sabia que aquello que él decía en alguna otra parte del mundo Robin lo escuchaba porque sentía parte de ella en el.

-Si mi vida depende de un hilo, quiero que ese hilo lo sostengas tú, aunque hoy llore de pena, dentro de dos años estos dos demonios nunca más, nadie los separarán.

**Uooo yo, yo soy al que nunca quisiste, soy el que no se rindió y para que nunca me olvides vuelvo a llorar tu amor.  
Es todo lo que me hizo libre, todo lo que me venció y para que nunca me olvides vuelvo a llorar tu canción**


End file.
